Project Summary/Abstract ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Fred Hutch Lung SPORE will provide the necessary infrastructure, organization, coordination, and fiscal management necessary to successfully complete the tasks proposed within this application. Ultimately, the responsibility for the successful completion of all SPORE related activities belongs to Dr. Houghton, the SPORE PI. Dr. Martins will assist him in this endeavor. Additionally, the Lung SPORE Administrator, Jessica Paulishen, will carry out all administrative responsibilities. Collectively, the Fred Hutch Lung SPORE leadership will coordinate all SPORE related activities. Advice received from advisory boards will be implemented into the program through the administrative core. Specific tasks of the Administrative Core will include: 1) to provide coordination and oversight to all Lung SPORE activities to meet the scientific and administrative needs of the individual projects and cores, 2) to provide fiscal management of grant funds for projects and cores, 3) to prepare and file regulatory documents and progress reports, 4) to administer the Developmental Research Program and Career Enhancement Program, 5) to coordinate SPORE interaction with the Fred Hutch/UW Cancer Consortium, 6) to arranged the monthly Lung SPORE Research Meeting and the annual Lung SPORE Retreat, and 7) to provide oversight for all necessary regulatory requirements and documentation.